Hicca's Tale
by Delta General 42
Summary: Fem! Hiccup. Male! Astrid. Hicca, daughter of the Chief and Apprentice to the Black smith. Not the first person you'd go to if you had a dragon problem and the last person you would relate to the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death, he boyfriend however you would. shame you presumed wrong. Major A.U
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train your Dragon: Hicca's Tale**

Fem! Hiccup. Male! Astrid. Hicca, daughter of the Chief and Apprentice to the Black smith. Not the first person you'd go to if you had a dragon problem, but oh well looks can be deceiving.

Chapter 1: Pests

_Hi. Welcome to the life of hopelessness! Before you say anything, and to answer your question, yes I am a Viking. Not the toughest or meatiest of the bunch but I've have quirks that come in handy (sense the sarcasm). I am 15 years old and not the most charming as far as Vikings are concerned. You see, I was never actually the most welcome or loved pup from the litter. In fact, I was the runt._

_This gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery... the village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._

An Auburn haired girl pulled open the door... as a dragon swooped directly toward it blasting fire, the girl slammed the door shut. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating her.

"Dragons..." Whispered the girl, picking up a small hammer, opening the door and leaping off of the front porch. She weaved through the erupting mayhem as Vikings poured out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarmed in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. The girl darted through alleys, staying under eaves, making her way through the battle.

_My name's Hicca. Great name, I know, at least it's better than Hiccup like at least two of my grandfathers. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that._

Dragons swept back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who threw them. A burly warrior got tossed in an explosion, knocking Hicca to the ground.

"Arggghhhhh! Mornin'!" yelled a Viking.

Hicca got to her feet and continued to rush past gigantic men and women.

'If only Noctus hadn't tried to kill all of us.' Thought Hicca, heading towards the forge.

_Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard..._

"What are you doing out!?"

_... Burnthair the Broad..._

"Get inside!"

_... Phlegma the Fierce..._

"Get back inside!"

"Ack!" muttered Hicca, she passed a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.

_Yep, just Ack._

Hicca was suddenly yanked from the path of a strafing dragon and held aloft to the crowd. A burly man with a large red beard and hugely-horned helmet that size of a tiny monster had hold of her. He stared accusingly to the crowd around us. "Hicca?! What is she doing out again?!" Then he looked at her with this sour scowl. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

The flames lit up his scowling face and matted red beard. He set her down and turned to the sky, searching.

_That men who held me is Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

Stoick grabbed a wooden cart and hurled it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.

_Fuck yes._

An explosion forced Vikings to duck. Stoick stood firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

Stoick barked to his men. "What have we got?"

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?" Asked Stoick.

"None so far." Answered the Viking.

"Good." Said Stoick.

"Hoist the torches!" Bellowed Stoick.

Massive flaming braziers were raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealed swirling dragons of all types.

Below, Hicca crossed an open plaza and ducked into an open building with a tall chimney. She crossed behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshaped blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party, lass. I thought you'd been carried off." Said the man.

Hicca donned a leather apron and started to put away the man's scattered appendages.

"Who me?" said Hicca "Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." she gave a bodybuilder pose before continuing, "Besides they know better than to attack the former weapon smith of the Guardian Knights." Hicca rolled up her sleeves slightly, revealing sliver-gold armour on her lower arms.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" was his response with a knowing smile as if to say 'yeah right!'

With a sour and irritated look, Hicca got to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowded the counter for replacements.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler. The only time I stopped was with the Guardians, an Order that worked with Dragons, well until we were betrayed and disbanded._

"We move to the lower defenses." said Stoick. "We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick followed up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafed the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.

_See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses. Woodwork is a nightmare, that's why I stick to metal._

Which was true, she would commonly build thing primarily made of Metal and Stone, if there was wood it was internal.

"FIRE!" In response, the fire brigade charged through the plaza - four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they filled buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is an energetic Viking guy.

Hicca leaned out of the stall to watch him.

_That's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... Aran! His parent are currently pushing for him to take over as chief instead of me, not that I mind, since he is kinda my boyfriend._

An explosion erupted behind him, framing him in a ball of fire. The others joined him, looking awesome and heroic.

_Their job is so much cooler, literally._

Hicca tried to jump out and check for wounded but Gobber grabbed her from behind.

"Gobber, let me go, I need to check them for wound." Whined Hicca, struggling against his grip.

"More like ye want to suck face with tha' boyfriend of yours, Hicca." Retorted Gobber, Hicca's face immediately going red.

"Shut up." Squeaked Hicca.

Gobber only smirked and said "Yer still no' goin' out."

"Gobber, I can take care of myself, I was on the Guardians Council for my skills as a Warrior, Blacksmith and Healer." Said Hicca, glaring at the man.

"Tha's it lass, you need to stop all this." Said Gobber, pointing to Hicca's general being.

"You just pointed to all of me." Said Hicca, annoyed.

"Yes, tha's it, stop bein' all of you, meaning stop thinkin' like a Guardian and more like a Vikin'." Said Gobber, unknowingly angering the girl.

"Ohhh," Said Hicca, pretending to be threatening.

"Ohhhhh." Mimicked Gobber.

"I see how it is, you're scared of me, well then I'll keep being a Guardian to myself and bee as Viking-like a possible, but be warned there will be consequences!" Yelled Hicca, dramatically, getting the attention of a Viking who was walking past.

"Alright Drama Queen, I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Said Gobber, handing her a sword.

"Ruff." Barked Hicca.

**A/N: Right new story, I'll be putting up more chapter when I get the chance and if they're finished, I might make a prequel on Hicca's time with the Guardians and what she did when they fell, if you have any questions PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hicca's Tale**

Chapter 2: That was an accident

Hicca took the blunt sword and lobbed it onto the grinding wheel, checking around for any pieces of steel or iron she could use for a certain blond haired Viking.

Looking out of the window Hicca saw various species of Dragons swooping down and picking up life stock.

A Dragon that looked like it was covered in rocks grabbed a sheep and flew off.

_Gronkles, we, the Guardians, used them in the Forges, they were the only one that could metal up to a hot enough temperature to make our weapons._

A Two headed dragon grabbed a Yak and started to take off but was hit with a bola (three iron ball attached to a rope) and fell to the ground.

_Hideous Zippleback, we used those to flush out any spies or traitors, they were also very good lifts for when we tried to get to high places on foot._

A blue Dragon with a beak like mouth and spines along its tail landed and shot some of its spines at the Vikings.

_Deadly Nadder, We used them for wielding, they were also some of the fastest Dragons we had, until I got hold of a rather rare dragon Hatchling, Nadders were the most popular alongside Thunder Drums._

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" shouted Stoick.

"Fire!" Boulders were catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whipped past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.

_Monstrous Nightmares, we used to use them to star bonfires or lighting fallen Guardians pyres, only the most experienced Guardians would be allowed to train ad ride them, like myself and the surviving members of the council, all because they have the nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

It emerged from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.

"Reload!" shouted Stoick. "I'll take care of this." Stoick took on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaked overhead. The catapult crew ducked.

"Night Fury, hit the dirt!" Yelled Mulch, one of the fishermen.

Hicca stopped her work and stuck her head out of the shops window, catching sight of both Aran and her brother, Magnus, kneeling on the ground to avoid being blasted by the dark Dragon.

_Now, there was one Dragon that the Guardians could rarely train, only six have ever tried and only two have succeeded, myself being one, the Dragon is the most dangerous, it's never seen, never steals and has pin point accuracy, meaning…_

The Catapult tower exploded like it had been hit with and artillery shell, sending Stoick and the other Viking there leaping for their lives.

N_ever misses, hence why they're so dangerous, Night Furies are the hardest to train because they have the habit of mimicking their trainer and thus you must be patient._

Gobber traded his hammer for an axe. "Man the fort, Hicca, they need me out there!"

Gobber paused and turned to her with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Said Gobber.

"Hell no, I haven't seen a Night Fury for nearly a year and a half, I know how to deal with one, unless you forgotten Kira." Said Hicca, pulling a short blade and attaching it to the armour on her back, beneath her shirt.

"No!" Said Gobber, stubbornly.

Hicca made her eyes wide and pouted, "Pwease."

Gobber sighed and walked out, Hicca following, and headed straight for Stoick.

"Gobber, good you're here now-" Stoick suddenly caught sight of Hicca, "Gobber, what's she doing out?!"

"Well she is our resident expert on Night Furies and she know how to make them domicile, and she did the look, you know I can't fight the look, Stoick." Said Gobber.

Hicca caught sight of the Night Fury and suddenly turned to Stoick.

"Throw me." Said Hicca.

"What?!" Exclaimed Stoick.

"Throw me, in order to calm the Night Fury I have to be close to them." Said Hicca, loosening her joints slightly.

"You've made your mind haven't you?" Asked Stoick, Hicca only nodded.

Hicca stepped onto Stoicks open hand and braced herself for the throw.

"Ready?" Asked Stoick, looking at her.

"Born ready." Stated Hicca, as Stock launched her into the air.

When Hicca came level with the Night Fury, she grabbed hold of one of its wings and scrambled onto its back.

"Alright, let's see how you handle." Said Hicca, right before the Night Fury's flight pattern became erratic.

Hicca clung onto the Night Fury, her grip slowly slipping, she pulled out a piece rope from her pocket and used it to tie up the Night Fury's tail fins, before jumping off, causing the Night Fury to lose control and crash in the forest near Raven point.

Hicca landed on a hill and watched the Night Fury crash land, she turned around and came face to face with the Monstrous Nightmare from earlier.

"Oh bugger." Said Hicca, before running around the big Dragon and towards the Village.

"OI, THERE'S THIS BIG AS FUCK DRAGON BEHIND ME AND HE/SHE SEEM RATHER PISSED OFF WITH ME!" Screamed Hicca, at the nearest Vikings.

The Nightmare spewed fire at them, the Vikings dodged but Hicca didn't get out of the way in time, causing her to curl into a ball and roll the out of the way, burning off her shirt, revealing her silvery-gold armour that covered her chest, back and arms.

The armour had a Dragon with two sword behind it on the left shoulder and a hammer and axe on the right shoulder.

Stoick saw this and turned to his men, speaking about the Nadders.

"Don't let them escape." Said Stoick, before rushing over to the Nightmare.

Hicca continued rolling around, causing the Nightmare to stop and follow her every movement, allowing Stoick to grab hold of the Dragons jaw and pin it to the ground, the Dragon pathetically spewed some small bit of lava at him.

"You're all out." Stated Stoick, as the other Vikings rushed over to secure the Nightmare to the ground.

Hicca got up and started to turn to face Stoick, when a Deadly Nadder shot one of it spines at her, and, due to the flames weakening her armour, the spine pierced her abdomen, causing her to start bleeding and, after a couple of minutes, collapse.

"Hicca!" Yelled Stoick, rushing forwards.

_Oh, and there's one thing you need to know…_

"Sorry, dad…" Said Hicca, just before she passed out from the poison.

**A/N: and Hicca dies! No not really, here chapter two, go three reviews, eh not bad but still I need more, review and ask for Cookie (::)**


End file.
